


The Queen's Fight

by dianemalfoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemalfoy/pseuds/dianemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen, a queen in hiding will finally reveal herself when her life and her kingdom are put in danger from a familiar foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Fight

“Helen!” I heard someone shout from behind me as I made to swing my weapon.

“Duck!” Soon followed my name.

Instantly, I was on the floor. I heard a thwack followed by a scream from directly behind me. I flipped onto my back just in time to see a random body fall backwards with an axe protruding from its skull.

“Thanks,” I say breathlessly as I stand up to try to brush some of the blood and dirt from my tattered pink dress and, with a nod, Carol and I got back to fighting.

Finally, I see him.

Michael. 

He was just standing there in the same thing that he was wearing last time I saw him – jeans a button-down t-shirt and a leather jacket – along with a maniacal grin spread across his face as he took in the destruction happening on the battlefield.

Slowly, I fought to get close enough in order to throw my knife at him.

After ten minutes of blood, death, and gore, I finally got a clear shot. Taking a breath, I threw the poison coated knife at him, only for him to catch it and disappear.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy did you?” was the last thing I heard before it all went dark.

~

You know how they say that just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes? Well this is mine. This is my story. This is how I die.

~

The day had started out beautifully with bright clear skies, puffy white clouds drifting lazily through it, and children’s laughter could be heard from down the block.

I smile, thinking of how my life has been from my old life to now. So much has changed, yet I have stayed the same.

“You’re doing it again.” I barely register the voice before I’m on my feet with my knife held up to the speaker’s neck.

“Dang it Carol!” I yell as I sheathe my knife back into its hidden pocket on my dress. “Do you always have to do that? One of these days I’m going to kill you.”

She just raises an eyebrow at me as if to say ‘Really. I’d like to see you try.’

I just sigh. “What’s up? You usually don’t come here unless something major is going on.” I say moving towards the kitchen cabinet in order to bring out some refreshments.

“He’s back.” CRASH!! I had dropped the glass that was in my hand.

“You have to be kidding me. He was supposed to be locked up in the darkest part of Bez Vozvrata. How did he get out?!” I yell afraid. Afraid for my people and for me.

“He was, apparently one of the guards was lax and he managed to get past their barriers and escape. You need to resume your old duties and save your people. They are counting on you.” She said kneeling into a bow with one hand over her heart while drawing out an ancient looking bow with runes inscribed upon it and placing it upon the table. “Please! Take up your rightful place and lead us.”

“As long as you take up your place as my right hand.” I say with a smile, picking up the bow and sighing as the sense of familiarity rushed through me.

“Until the day I die, your highness. Now let us go back to your kingdom and start preparations.” 

~

Darkness. That’s all that we know and all that we see. It surrounds us. It’s suffocating us.

Light. We remember the light, the brightness of it. I miss it.

Her. This is all her fault. The whispers tell us so. Therefore it must be so.

How long have we been in here? How long has it been? How old is she know?

We don’t know. We don’t know. I… Don’t…. Know….

There! The guard has become complacent. Quickly!!! Attack. Attack!!

Tear. Rip. Kill… Freedom at last.

Finally. We are free. The next step is to get our revenge.

~

I jolt awake and frantically look around. I’m still in my bedroom. I’m still in my bed with the curtains drifting slightly with a breeze from the open window.

That was a strange dream. I’ve never experienced a dream walk like that before. What’s going on?

~

“Again. You have to be able to fire from a hundred feet with one hundred percent accuracy. You still are not there yet. Obviously that break was not good for you!” I hear my trainer yell behind me.

It had been a month since I had reclaimed my throne and now I was training to regain the skill that I lost while I was taking a break. It had been a long and arduous road to being at the skill I used to be at.

Every day was a process of bow and arrow shooting till my fingers bleed, casting both offensive and defensive spells until I can barely stand, and hands on fighting till I’m black and blue all over and sore to my bones.

Added to all of that were my duties to my people as Queen that I had neglected when I wasn’t there. The two hour long complaints that I have to listen to, the checking up of prisoners, and the adding of more defenses around the whole kingdom.

Every night I barely had enough energy to change into nightclothes before I pass out.

Thankfully, my skills had been improving and I was almost at fighting ready. Here’s to hoping that it’ll be enough to stop the small armies that had been popping up ever since he escaped.

~

The battle had been going on for twenty minutes and already I was covered in blood and gore and guts. I can never manage to keep a dress clean can I?

Thankfully, there weren’t that many rips and tears on it yet due to my scaled wings protecting most of it. The blood of those I cut down only added to the beauty of them as the bright turquoise swirls glinted in the low light on the battlefield.

There was a reason before I left that I was revered as the deadliest and most beautiful queen ever. My midnight black hair trapped the light as my sea foam green eyes darkened with blood lust at the spilled blood on the battle field. It had been so long since I could let my true self out.

I turn next to me and see Carol looking just as happy to be on the battlefield again. Demons weren’t meant to have true peace. Under me we had peace, but we still loved to cause chaos.

I swing my knives around and hear the clang as they hit the sword of someone else. I shake my head to slightly clear away the battle lust in order to determine who my opponent is, when my eyes meet the exact same shade of sea foam green eyes, only they had a crazed look about them. I was battling him. I was battling Michael.

“Hello mom.” I hear him say before we start to fight.


End file.
